


Lucky

by Sinwriter



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Armie Hammer fic, Love - Fandom, Sad - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Armie hammer one shot, Cute Dog, Dogs, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, One Shot, Spain, Tea, Time In a Bottle, armie hammer angst, old songs, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinwriter/pseuds/Sinwriter
Summary: You met Armie, Armie Hammer in your hometown placed in Spain.His a traveler with the company of his dog.You lern to love him and he you.Until.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Love.
> 
> (Do not own pic)

He felt unreal. Like a cold breeze in the warmest days of summer. You wished no harm on him, and you hoped he wish nothing bad upon you. But you couldn't be sure because the man still seemed so unfamiliar. He became faced by your outrage over how he didn't clean up the wet mess he made after his long showers.

How the fog on your small bathroom mirror stays for a while, or how he doesn't make the bed in the morning after you both spend the night together, falling tremendously asleep in the awe of each other. He always lingered.

 

He caused you uncomfort and misbehavior but mostly he caused you love. And the will to photograph each of his midnight smiles. He smelled like soap, mint soap. Maybe he chew small candy mints. Maybe he went to some store to buy a perfume he now made into his own sent. Every time he would knock on your door he brought a flower he'd pick up from the grounds of Spain, giving it to you as a piece of explanation of how he needed you so.

 

You met him in a local cd shop, they had all kinds.

Vinyl records too mostly vintage. Mostly beautiful.

You were on a longing sensation to buy one, one sunny Wednesday. Just something new, vinyls always caused another disbelieving sound inside the small walls that your life contained. You were looking at an old vinyl of the Beatles, searching for what songs the record stored on its back. The little bell over the door to the store rang and made almost cristal sounds as it moved by force, and you quickly glanced over to see who entered. A tall man, you didn't look for long he looked like anyone on the small streets of your hometown. You heard him talk to the man behind the counter, asking for a cd by The Rolling Stones. Unfortunately his Spanish weren't his best prime and glory, but he figured out on which shelf the wanted cd might be on.

Not urgent.

Not rushed.

* * *

* * *

 

He walked around in the store and he let some sounds out of him. In despair of not finding what he looked for. I had found a record I liked and were ready to buy it as the man let another miserable sound fly out of his mouth into the thick air. I couldn't stand by, so I helped.

“Hello”

He suddenly turned around to look at me, noticing how the gap of our heights caused him to most certainly look down.

“Hey there”

His voice sounded like an dark echo in a train tunnel, so deep almost untraceable. Almost light to the darkest of nights.

“I'm sorry to be stepping on your foot, but I overheard your small conversation and thought I could help you out, of course only if you'd like”

I smiled to make him know I'm friendly, he wore sunglasses so I couldn't see what color laid underneath. My English worked fine. He noticed and answered youthful.

“That be wonderful”

He smiled back, he had fantastic white teeth, broad smile as his shoulders. He wore a green shirt with sandy nude colored trousers. He looked almost like a boy in the light hanging above us.

“Great! You were looking for Rolling Stones right?”

He nodded in agreement and at this note his sunglasses were placed upon his sandy blonde hair. He had blue ones. Sky blue eyes.

* * *

* * *

 

We looked around for a while, piles after piles we finally found an agreement of the cd he would buy. It weren't Rolling Stones but something kindly alike. He seemed enjoy full. We left the store together and were to say goodbye on the outside.

“Thank ya for saving me in there”

I nodded and felt the wind lift small parts of my hair from the base of my head, floating in the bypassing air.

“No worries, I'm always there to help someone out”

I winked without reconsidering my actions. Never been so sure about what human interaction to act on. He had a bike, and beside the bike there was a small dog. Orange and white. Cute. Simple companion of his. It's tail wagged from happiness to see its owner again.

“Well I'm lucky I had the pleasure to meet you..”

He searched for a name

“Louise”

He agreed on what I said and simply smiled again

“Louise, Armie”

He placed his hand in the air for me to shake, and I so did, he had firm big hands. Even so soft to the smallest of touch. They were

“Beautiful”

He seemed confused at my statement and I had to explain with another dialogue.

“I mean your hands”

He stilled had the expression of a deer in a headlight planted on his face. I sounded like a crazy person.

“I'm sorry this is coming out all wrong, your hands are very pretty, beautiful. They're very..”

I picked his hand up, held it like a cup, twisting it back and forth to get all possible perspectives in the soon to be gone light of today.

“They are very symmetrical, something I'd love to photograph”

I suddenly realized what I was doing and dropped his hand, smashed the cup.

“I apologize, this must come out odd. I'm so sorry I'll let you be now”

I turned around and were ready to march down the street to my small house placed by the sea.

“Thank you”

He utters carefully.

 

* * *

* * *

 

As I entered my house the keychain fell to the floor, it had slipped from my hand. I picked it up and closed the door after I had stepped inside. Placing the record i bought on my kitchen counter beside my keys. I fished for the small note in my pocket.

Hoping it had stayed put. It had. Armie Hammer the man with the perfect hands had given me a small chance to photograph what I admired so. He told me he'd soon leave Spain to travel along other destinations of his journey, traveling the world he did. I felt desperate to keep his hand steady in my portfolio. Not knowing if I had time. His number wasn't long and I placed it on my bedside table, to make sure not to forget. I took a short shower and got ready for bed. It had turned to evening. And the walk to the shop had taken most of my energy. It took longer than I expected.

 

Before letting slumber get ahold of me I placed my new record in the vinyl player. Letting the tunes fill my atmosphere, it would probably make impacts on my dreams. Hoping at least so.

* * *

* * *

 

It wasn't hard to get a hold of Armie, he were sightseeing places around town when you called, you took him as a traveler. Neither of you knew much about each other so you both agreed to meet elsewhere than your home. You weren't a person who took many risks, especially not inviting a stranger to explore what's yours. The sun had just settled and it were a perfect lighting to make the best of the each click of your camera. You weren't a people person but you just set your mind to it. And as you'd do you traveled elsewhere in your own head, but this time you stayed completely still, didn't turn different for anything.

You grabbed your bag and swung your camera around your neck, letting it hang down upon your chest, nothing too difficult to handle as you walked down town, the streets were busy and children ran around. You snapped a few pics secretly as you went by. You wore a flower dress that hung below your knees, your favorite. You got it from your mother who lived an hour away. You checked the clock that were hugging your wrist, knowing you'd be late caused you to run a bit. Nothing unusual or unseen by others.

 

Armie stood by the town's fountain planting his hands in the water filled with coins of unprovoking thoughts, more so filled with unreachable hope of bigger or smaller. His dog sat by his side watching maybe a fly fly by. You couldn't help but admire the scene of the traveler, and you kept it with the help of another photograph. He had his sunglasses on again keeping his eyes hidden, no one knew where he looked. Maybe he read you like a book. He were very intimidating because his height, he were unsettling. That's how tall. You walked towards him and he caught you by his sight this you knew because he know placed his sunglasses onto his head, letting them rest there he smiled.

“Hello there Louise”

Deeply admirable voice of his vibrated along the side of you.

“Armie, your hands looking perfectly imperfect today”

Jokingly trying to make the air light, you succeeded.

“So where should we do this?”

He clapped his hands together, as you told him to walk a bit with you to a better spot where the lightning of the sun would catch his form.

  


He told you little about himself, how he currently did not have a home. He spent his money on exploring, stayed the night maybe inside maybe outside. He were remarkable, interesting the more. He came from America and his dog he found helplessly on some street in India, he named her Lucky. She was beautiful. He carries with him a bag, in this bag he contained his belongings. You asked him to take off his wrist clock so you could snap some of the wanting artwork.

You told him you were a local photographer, taking some photos of weddings or things you found wonderful to the eye. You survived, too working in the local flower store once in awhile. Earned your money honestly.

 

The day came to an end and you showed him the pictures.

“Louise this is actually pretty”

He placed a hand on your back as you both looked down at the camera. His hand almost covered the most of your upper frame.

“You think?”

He nodded and smiled, looking you in the eyes. You stayed close.

“Yes I never thought my hands could do this, or I mean you could capture this, I've never really seen art this way. Thank you”

You laughed a little as he thanked you when it were to be the other way around.

“No thank you for letting me, by the way where are you to stay tonight?”

He went to pick up his bag he'd placed by the side of the street.

“Oh I'm not sure, but I'll figure something out that I know, and oh would you like me to company you to wherever you live? It's getting dark you see”

He were genuine, friendly.

“Oh alright that's good. And no there's no need I wouldn't want to bother you anymore tonight”

He shook his head in disbelief.

“You haven't, not at all and I'll be real happy to follow you home, to keep you safe”

You both agreed.

* * *

* * *

 

You talked a lot and opened yourself up. Told him you were from around here and that you bought your house from hard work, how you always had an eye for art, how old you were 22. And he 20. He had a youthful aura to him. He seemed like a simple man, he seemed like a thoughtful human.

He followed you all the way to your house, thinking this was to be your last goodbye you felt a little unsure almost sad. He began to walk away and his dog's tail wagged by the side of him.

“Armie”

You yelled to an amour where the words sounded just a little stronger than usual. He turned around.

“Yes?”

Stopped in his tracks. This day he wore a black t shirt that made out the contour of his fit frame. To this blue jeans shorts just under his knees. You couldn't help to feel a bit worried leaving him to the streets this late at night, and how you've occupied one of his last day. You trusted his this much.

“Since you aren't sure where to stay this night, would you maybe like to stay here?”

Not knowing what he would answer made your mind twirl.

“Thank you but I wouldn't want to bother you, don't feel the need to offer me such, I'll be just fine. You'll see”

He were truly something else. He couldn't be touched.

“Armie you aren't bothering me, not at all. And I'd like you to stay, I'd also like to keep you somewhat safe”

He were much so capable of keeping himself safe but you remember what he said earlier. To this he began to walk to you. Lucky following each of his steps.

* * *

* * *

 

You made up a small bed on the sofa for him, nothing too fancy but it'll do. You also wondered if this would fit him, meaning the size of the sofa weren't for a giant. Hopefully he'll make it work.

“Would you like some tea?”

You asked him feeling the need to drink some yourself.

“Yeah sure, that be great”

You started to boil some water and picking out mugs to stand by the side of the counter.

“How'd you learn to speak English?”

He asked as he stood by the side of you far away but if you were to stick your arm out you'll reach him.

“My dad's an Englishman, he thought me the best he could, for some years but then my parents decided they couldn't keep up the shared called they're relationship, and he moved to Germany to study history”

He were more so interested now than before.

“You still talk to him?”

I nodded and looked at him.

“Yes of course, we write each other letters and sometime we call too. But it's very expensive you know, we always have tons of things to say one another, letters work just fine”

He nodded to this, not wanting to ask much more. Maybe he were afraid it be too personal for me to answer.

 

We drank our tea sitting on the couch as we spoke for awhile, mines lemon and his too, with a bit of milk and two spoons of honey his three. He told me about how he always wanted to make a mark see more than his eye could reach. He lived beyond his dream, couldn't, wouldn't ask for more than he already has. I also noticed how the sofa wouldn't be a perfect pit not even close.

“Would you like to take the bed instead?”

He looked at me, wondering what I meant until he realized it himself.

“No, no that's no, I'll be just fine here”

He patted the sofa and smiled at me, only to make me sure that he spoke the truth.

You were ready to leave him to sleep, and you the same. Then you reminded yourself that you couldn't sleep well without a tune. But also thinking he'd think less of you if you were to disturb him with music in the middle of the night. You laid down, placed upon your bed when he asked

“Louise don't think of this strange but would it be alright if I listened to some music, it helps me sleep better”

He stood in the frame of your open bedroom, it were almost connected with the living room. No doors, except to the bathroom.

“Of course, yes there's some cds and vinyl records over here”

You stood up without thinking, only in your underwear and a big t shirt. Not knowing what to do you kept your cool walking over to your music stack.

“What would you like to listen to?”

He stood behind you, lurking over you to watch what you had in stock.

“Maybe some Queen?”

You looked after it, not remembering if you had any but then you stumbled upon a record you accidentally dropped, you both reacted to catch it and bumped heads carefully. Both laughing.

“Sorry”

“Sorry”

You both said in mesmerizing vocals. Smiling at each other he lifted up the cd.

 _Time In A Bottle By Jim Croce._ He held it up for you to see.

“What about this one?”

He asked slowly. And you nodded taking the cd and opening its red cover. Making it work out somehow. And now your room were filled with music.

  


_~If I could save time in a bottle_ _  
_ _The first thing that I'd like to do_ _  
_ _Is to save every day_ _  
_ _'Til eternity passes away_ _  
_ _Just to spend them with you_ _  
_ _If I could make days last forever_ _  
_ _If words could make wishes come true_ _  
_ _I'd save every day like a treasure and then,_ _  
_ _Again, I would spend them with you_ _  
_ _But there never seems to be enough time_ _  
_ _To do the things you want to do_ _  
_ _Once you find them_ _  
_ _I've looked around enough to know_ _  
_ _That you're the one I want to go_   
Through time with~

 

You didn't notice how you both stood completely still just enjoying the music. You hadn't listen to this in a long time and felt how the song enlightened both of you.

“It's very good”

He said

“Yes”

You agreed. He began to sing a little, knowing the song after its words. Like a small map he held in his hand. You began too.

And then time went by.

* * *

* * *

  


After this night Armie became a local person in your life. He came and went by. Slept at yours many night, he became your longing friend.

He became your longing wanting. He were truly something else. You didn't know how long he stayed with you but you're sure it became weeks.

He even became somewhat irritating and normal. But it played its part. You enjoyed his company. The smell of him and the traces he left behind, he felt like something you couldn't let go of easy.

You both enjoyed old music and eggs. His dog became friends with you as well. He often slept on your lap, Armie on your sofa. You weren't sure when his back would crack from the uncomfortableness. Sometimes you'd wake before him watching his amusing position in all of his sleeping glory. You smiled looking down at him, grabbing your camera quickly, keeping this memory forever. As you looked at the picture you just took the sleeping bear woke.

“Are you taking pictures of me?”

You noticed how he now stood before you, amusement played a part on his face. You ran away around in your small house, he tagged along after you, Lucky ran after both of you as well.

Armie grabbed you and picked you up, over his shoulder walking towards your bed, dropping you down. Tickling you in the process, knowing your belly was the softest of spots.

“Stop alright, I'll, stop, Armie”

You couldn't contain your laughs and panicked sounds escaping your insides. Knowing you had lost the fight. Lucky kissing your face too.

“I'll delete them please”

He didn't stop. Not letting you rest.

“You win! Armie stop”

He then laughed and stopped, you both looked at each other carefully your laughs began to become light. He looked to your lips and you to his. Then to his eyes.

“Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

He asked, wanting your permission. You blinked and breathed in a long clump of clean air. Nodding yes only after a while. His hands were placed by the side of your head, he gloomed over you. Now slowly closing the space between the both of you.  

You felt his mint breath dawning down over you face into your nose. Now knowing it wasn't a perfume, your question answered. He then let his lips touch yours. You felt alive. And love began to grow.

 

Armie became something you needed more than wanting. He became your lover, a part of something bigger. At nights he would read for you after the love you both made in the sheets of your bed, you placed your head upon his heaving chest as he read each word with love and pain. The book were beautifully written. And he showed every remorse, he loved this book. Maybe he loved some of you too. You smiled as he began to drift off. You watched how his book lowered itself onto his upper chest how his eyes closed. His breathing was rhythmic. You placed the book upon the bedside table, shutting the little lamp off now darkness surrounds you and the man you felt a lot for. You kissed him in the dark and he moved to lay down beside you. Making sure his body covered more of your naked body then the blue covers itself. He always held you tighter at night, maybe scared of you moving along him. Forgetting about what both of you had become.

 

On Sunday night he made love to you like never before, looking at you like you were the only thing surrounding him. He kissed you deeper than you could ever imagine. He felt all of you and you all of him, he sat up with you in his lap hugging you closer making you almost disappear into him.

You felt complete as he devoured all of you in one night. He looked at you like he saw the moon inside your eyes, like the sun were between your legs and oh he was freezing. You never knew that the man once entering a music store would become your drug.

He held onto you like it was his last temptation. Knowing you needed this more than he could even consider.

He kissed your neck, each of your shoulders, your breasts. And last your lips, entering your mouth with his tongue. Demanding to be dominant, you let him. As you both were close he monad your name and you his. At the end he told you everything you wished for, he told you his final hello his final goodbye, his final thank you and his final welcome.

He simply said

_I love you Louise._

* * *

* * *

  


One Monday morning you woke up alone, guessing Armie had gone outside like usual. Waking up you felt cold but even so warmer than ever before. You draped a blanket around you waltzing around your home. Until you noticed how things seemed oddly in place, in rhythm.

You looked around and every trace of Armie your wanting, was simply gone. On the counter of your kitchen laid a note and a red cd. The note said Louise. You didn't want to open it. Everything in your body, your mind held you back. But finally you did.

 

_“Dear loved one, today as you wake I'll be gone. Don't be sad. I'll always hang around, even if you can't see me completely, I'll be there._

_Dear Louise. I learned how to love something more than I've ever loved anything, beside you._

_You taught me more than any trip could ever have done, you did much for me. Much more than I did for you. To this I'll break your heart._

_But you'll always keep mine._

_And I'll never let go of you even though you have to let go of me._

_Today I watched you sleep one last time, and kissed your lips once more until it was time to go._

_Lucky wagged her tail as she left you too._

_Forgive me for not wanting to say goodbye, I would probably break down. And so would you, love. Thank you for everything, for keeping me safe that night._

_/Love your Armie.”_

 

Beside the table laid the cd you helped him find that day. The day you met your Armie.

You smiled and took the cd with you as you crossed your living room. Finally placing the cd in the player. Listening carefully.

 

 _~If I could save time in a bottle_ _  
_ _The first thing that I'd like to do_ _  
_ _Is to save every day_ _  
_ _'Til eternity passes away_ _  
_ _Just to spend them with you_ _  
_ _If I could make days last forever_ _  
_ _If words could make wishes come true_ _  
_ _I'd save every day like a treasure and then,_ _  
_ _Again, I would spend them with you_ _  
_ _But there never seems to be enough time_ _  
_ _To do the things you want to do_ _  
_ _Once you find them_ _  
_ _I've looked around enough to know_ _  
_ _That you're the one I want to go_   
Through time with~

To this you sang, to this you cried. To this you let your loved one go, as the song played its last tunes.

To this you sat on the floor, hearing him one last time singing along with you.

To this you felt him stand behind you.

To this you said your last

Goodbye.

To this Armie Hammer left your side.

  
  
  
  



End file.
